04 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż (powt.) 06.45 Samo życie - magazyn 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Za czy przeciw 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (9) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.45 Gwiazdy, które nie gasną: Spotkanie po latach (Reunion at Fairborough) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Deborah Kerr, Red Buttons, Judi Trott (96 min) 10.25 Kronika Filmowa 10.45 Syzyfowe prace (5/6) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) 11.40 Przed Opolem - premiery 2000 11.45 Międzynarodowy piknik lotniczy - Góraszka 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z okazji sprowadzenia prochów premiera Stanisława Mikołajczyka i jego żony Cecylii 14.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (38) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 14.55 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.20 Międzynarodowy piknik lotniczy - Góraszka 15.30 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 16.00 Od A do Zdrowia 16.45 Międzynarodowy piknik lotniczy - Góraszka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (18) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Strzelecki, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Międzynarodowy piknik lotniczy - Góraszka 20.10 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.00 Nieparzyści (12) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.30 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Wypadek - program publicystyczny 070065580 - tak; 070065590 - nie 22.10 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.45 Drżące ciało (Carne tremula) - komedia obyczajowa, Hiszpania/Francja 1997, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina (97 min) 00.25 Przed Opolem - premiery 2000 00.40 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn (powt.) 01.00 Algierskie kobiety kopią piłkę - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.10 Statek miłości - serial prod. USA [dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę [dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.25 Gwiazdy festiwalu w Cannes 9.40 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla najmłodszych 10.10 Kręcioła 10.35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 11.00 Program rozrywkowy 11.45 Lecą żurawie - film fab. prod. rosyjskiej 12.40 Traviata - transmisja z Paryża 13.55 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 13.35 Expo 13.50 Traviata - transmisja z Paryża 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela prod. polskiej 15.30 Spotkanie z balladą na bis 16.30 Na dobre i na złe - serial prod. polskiej 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna - serial prod. TVP 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 19.55 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY 20.00 Benefis Jana hr.Tyszkiewicza 20.25 Traviata - transmisja z Paryża 21.05 Panorama 21.21 Pogoda 21.30 Studio sport: mecz towarzyski w piłkę nożną Polska-Holandia 23.20 Traviata - transmisja z Paryża 24.00 Złota dwunastka polskiego dokumentu: Pociąg 0.15 Z dala od zgiełku (1,2/4) - serial prod. angielskiej 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Jest jazz - program L. Furmana 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (221) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (16) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (172) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (44) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Tarzan w zaginionym mieśćie (Tarzan and the Lost City) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Casper van Dien, Jane March, Steve Waddington, Winston Ntshona (81 min) 14.00 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 14.55 Dzień Dziecka - reportaż z obchodów 15.15 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu (1) - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 (KS) Spytajcie Harriet (Ask Harriet) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (13) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Noah Wyle, Julianna Margulies (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Bye Bye, Love - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Sam Weisman, wyk. Matthew Modine, Randy Quaid, Paul Reiser, Janeane Garofalo (98 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twoj problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.10 Bal maskowy - serial animowany 10.35 Przygody Kota Feliksa - film animowany dla dzieci, USA 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciełe (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.50 Miasteczko (10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Gry wojenne - film sensacyjny, USA 16.35 Ibisekcja - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Akademia policyjna (9) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show (tylko dla dorosłych) 22.10 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn (za zgodą rodziców) 23.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Pięć dni pewnego taty - film obyczajowy, USA 1.20 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 06.00 Alternatywy 4 (2/9): Przeprowadzka - serial komediowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Bareja (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Co mnie tak dzierży po tobie Orawo - reportaż 07.40 Złotopolscy (180,181): Złoty krąg, Mamuśka - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (28/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Poziomkowy bal - program dla dzieci 09.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Chopin jakiego nie znamy - Chopin i romantyzm 09.55 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Album Chopinowski - Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Choina (5) 10.30 Święta wojna - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1965, reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Tadeusz Kalinowski (90 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Ewa Bem - 30 lat na estradzie 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Teatr familijny: Porwanie Nutki - sztuka Lidii Bajkowskiej, Polska 1997, reż. Lena Szurmiej, wyk. Artur Żmijewski, Joanna Trzepiecińska-Anderman, Ewa Porębska, Karolina Dryzner (41 min) 14.40 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 14.50 Teledyski na życzenie 15.00 Magazyn polonijny z Norwegii 15.45 Lalka (2/9): Pamiętnik starego subiekta - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kamas, Małgorzata Braunek, Bronisław Pawlik, Kalina Jędrusik (79 min) 17.00 Eliminacje MŚ mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Niemcy - 1 połowa 17.40 Teleexpress 17.55 Eliminacje MŚ mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Niemcy - 2 połowa 18.55 Zaproszenie: Zabawy na zamku - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (3) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Słodkie kłamstwa (Sweet Lies) - komedia obyczajowa, USA/Francja 1988, reż. Nathalie Delon, wyk. Joanna Pacuła, Treat Williams, Julianne Phillips, Laura Manszky (93 min) 21.35 Nagrody za sławienie Polski i polskości - Chicago 2000 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Relacja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka i jego małżonki Cecylii 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.20 Jestem: Jacek Lech - program muzyczny 01.05 Ewa Bem - 30 lat na estradzie 01.20 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (3) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Słodkie kłamstwa (Sweet Lies) - komedia obyczajowa, USA/Francja 1988, reż. Nathalie Delon, wyk. Joanna Pacuła, Treat Williams, Julianne Phillips, Laura Manszky (93 min) (powt.) 03.35 Nagrody za sławienie Polski i polskości - Chicago 2000 (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Relacja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka i jego małżonki Cecylii (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) TV 4 06.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (9) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (20) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (10) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Gang Olsena 7 (Olsen banden pa sporet/Olsen gang on the Track) - komedia kryminalna, Dania 1976, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bungaard (115 min) (powt.) 16.00 Krwiożercze pomidory kontratakują (Killer Tomatoes Strike Back) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John De Bello, wyk. Rick Rockwell, Crystal Carson, John Astin, Steve Lundquist (81 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (20) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Polska Piosenka Filmowa (2) - koncert 00.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Ennio Morricone (2) - koncert 01.00 Dziennik 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, Calvin i pułkownik, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Donkey Kong, Załoga 51, Waleczny Herkules, Zwierzofraszki - filmy animowane 12.40 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 13.25 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 14.10 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.00 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 16.00 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody: Życiodajna woda - serial przyrodniczy 16.50 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (25 min) 17.20 Wyprawa na Niedźwiedzią Górę (Escape to Grizzly Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1999, reż. Anthony Dalesandro, wyk. Dan Haggerty, Miles O'Keeffe, Jean Michael-Vincent, Mike Hughes (90 min) (stereo) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.55 W zakolu rzeki (River's Edge) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Crispin Glover, Keanu Reeves, Ione Skye Leitch, Daniel Roebuck (95 min) 21.45 W desperacji (Five Desperate Hours) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Giancarlo Esposito, Daniel Hugh-Kelly, Sarah Scott Davies (85 min) 23.25 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.20 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 01.10 W zakolu rzeki (River's Edge) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Crispin Glover, Keanu Reeves, Ione Skye Leitch, Daniel Roebuck (95 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (17,18) - serial przyrodniczy 09.00 Duch przetrwania (9) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (9) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem (6) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Serial dokumentalny 13.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (9) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (9) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Serial dokumentalny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (28,29) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 19.55 Na pastwę płomieni (10) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Wilki: powrót legendy (2) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08:00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08:25 Szczepan i Irenka - serial animowany 08:30 ZOO - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Kraina zabawek - film animowany, USA 1998 10:10 Deser: Gdyby to była miłość - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Dzika lokatorka - komedia, USA 1992 12:05 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 12:30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13:25 Aktualności filmowe 13:55 Kwiaty dla Algernona - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 15:25 Uwierz w wilkołaka - thriller, USA 1973 16:55 Deser: Zdejmij buty - film krótkometrażowy 17:10 Przodem do tylu - komedia, USA 1997 18:40 Deser: Old Spice - film krótkometrażowy 19:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:20 Nie przegap 19:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19:50 Łapu Capu 20:00 Przyjaciele V - serial komediowy 20:25 Szczepan i Irenka - serial animowany 20:30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 21:00 Nowe wcielenie - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 21:45 Dom pułapka - film s-f, USA 1998 23:15 Idioci - film obyczajowy, Dania 1998 01:05 Julia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1977 03:00 Saper - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 04:35 Nie można mieć wszystkiego - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997 06:05 Film dokumentalny Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Don Camillo i poseł Peppone (Don Camillo e l'onoreyole Peppone) - komedia, Włochy 1955, reż. Carmine Gallone, wyk. Fernandel, Gino Cervi, Claude Sylvain, Leda Gloria (100 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Portrety: Akuszerka - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 07.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - film dokumentalny, USA 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Dzieci - dzieciom - koncert Polska 08.40 Sail Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn 09.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Życie na szwedzkim dworze królewskim - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Bankowość w Wielkiej Brytanii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Ochotnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny USA 16.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny, USA 18.00 Kontakt - magazyn 18.30 Islam (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 21.30 Skansen - Podróż po Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Krew, pot i kule - film fabularny TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka (1/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów (18/28) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 08.00 Z kabla wzięte (powt.) 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy (9/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa (156/26) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.25 Festyn z okazji Dnia Dziecka 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy(1/10) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1975 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.20 Festyn z okazji Dnia Dziecka 18.30 Leonard Cup - turniej tenisowy 18.45 Tenis na wózkach 19.00 Mecz gwiazd Polskiej ligii siatkówki 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Konfrontacje muzyczne 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu HBO 07.05 Kanał - dramat wojenny, Polska 1956, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Teresa Iżewska, Tadeusz Janczar, Emil Karewicz, Wieńczysław Gliński (110 min) 08.40 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 09.10 Żałobnik (The Pallbearer) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Matt Reeves, wyk. David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rapaport, Barbara Hershey (97 min) 10.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Elizabeth Shue - magazyn filmowy 11.20 Ryżowe pola (Bright Shining Lie) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Terry George, wyk. Bill Paxton, Amy Madigan, Vivian Wu, Donal Logue (120 min) 13.20 Szaleni bracia Deedle (Meet the Deedles) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Paul Walker, Steve Van Wormer, John Ashton, Dennis Hopper (92 min) 15.00 Mafia! (Jane Austen's Mafia) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Lloyd Bridges, Billy Burke, Christina Applegate (83 min) 16.30 Miłość na Puerto Rico (Flight of Fancy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Noel Quinones, wyk. Dean Cain, Talisa Soto (96 min) 18.15 Kto wrobił Królika Rogera? (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Joanna Cassidy, Christopher Lloyd, Stubby Kaye (99 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Operacja 'Samum' - film sensacyjny, Polska 1999, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz (88 min) 21.35 Good Morning, Vietnam - dramat wojenny, USA 1987, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Robin Williams, Forest Whitaker, Tung Thanh Tran, Chinatra Sukapatana (119 min) 23.35 Żałobnik (The Pallbearer) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Matt Reeves, wyk. David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rapaport, Barbara Hershey (97 min) 01.15 Zbrodniarze (Felons) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Eckelberry, wyk. Erika Eleniak, Richard Hillman, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia (90 min) 02.50 Krzyk 2 (Scream 2) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Liev Schreiber (116 min) 04.50 Feeling Minnesota - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Baigelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Cameron Diaz, Vincent D'Onofrio, Dan Aykroyd (87 min) TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Życiorys z refrenem - program artystyczny 13.40 Kraków 2000 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Auto zwiad - magazyn sportowy 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (9) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (20) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (10) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Gang Olsena 7 (Olsen banden pa sporet/Olsen gang on the Track) - komedia kryminalna, Dania 1976, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bungaard (115 min) (powt.) 16.00 Krwiożercze pomidory kontratakują (Killer Tomatoes Strike Back) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John De Bello, wyk. Rick Rockwell, Crystal Carson, John Astin, Steve Lundquist (81 min) (powt.) 17.50 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (20) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Polska Piosenka Filmowa (2) - koncert 00.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Ennio Morricone (2) - koncert 01.00 Dziennik 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Portrety: Akuszerka - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 07.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - film dokumentalny, USA 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Dzieci - dzieciom - koncert Polska 08.40 Sail Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn 09.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Życie na szwedzkim dworze królewskim - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Bankowość w Wielkiej Brytanii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Ochotnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny USA 16.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny, USA 18.00 Kontakt - magazyn 18.30 Islam (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Sztuka projektowania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 21.30 Skansen - Podróż po Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Krew, pot i kule - film fabularny TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Panorama wojskowa 08.15 W domu i ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 08.30 Europa za i przeciw 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Hity dla Ciebie 13.30 Ulicami Lublina 13.45 Z dziejów przemysłu lubelskiego 14.00 Dziedzictwo 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Wygraj sukces (2) - finał konkursu piosenki dziecięcej 13.00 Teatry alternatywne - Sanocki Collage Teatralny '2000 13.15 Batalion - reportaż 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) 00.45 Program na poniedziałek Porion TV 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 O królewnie astronautce (16) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 11.50 Pinokio - film animowany dla dzieci, USA (dubbing) 13.20 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 13.50 Tratwa kultury: Emisariusze - serial dokumentalny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Zdrowy styl życia - magazyn medyczny 15.30 Małżeński Ping-Pong - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na czasie - magazyn muzyczny 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 19.45 Gwiezdne dzieci 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL: Pierwsze dni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1951, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Jan Ciecierski, Hanna Bielicka, Rajmund Fleszer, Lech Madaliński (105 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Siła gniewu (Raging Fire) - film sensacyjny, reż. Tata Esteban, wyk. Carmi Martin, Ronald Corveau, Juan Rodrigo (90 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na poniedziałek 00.05 BTV serwis Komedia 07.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 07.50 On jest fantastyczny - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1977, reż. Richard Benner, wyk. Craig Russell 09.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn 10.00 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 11.40 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.40 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.20 Dezinformacje - magazyn 16.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.20 On jest fantastyczny (Outrageous!) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1977, reż. Richard Benner, wyk. Craig Russell, Helen Hughes, Richert Easley, Trevor Bryan (100 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.50 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 21.20 Charlie Chaplin 21.30 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 23.10 Dezinformacje - magazyn 23.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.10 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 John i Missus (John and the Missus) - melodramat, Kanada 1987, reż. Gordon Pinset, wyk. Gordon Pinset, Jackie Burroughs, Randy Follett, Jessica Steen (90 min) 10.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (1) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Mossad - telenowela 21.00 Krecica (La taupe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Francoise Decaux Thomelet, wyk. Laure Duthilleul, Elizabeth Bourgine, Bruno Todeschini 22.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 23.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 00.00 Mossad - telenowela 01.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (1) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 05.40 Antarktyda, przepustka do wieczności 07.15 Wielkie wystawy: Joshua Reynolds 07.40 Historia corridy 08.35 Ginące kultury (9/13): Israelitas z Peru 09.05 Prekursorzy (9/12): Fairey Rotodyne 09.55 Donka - afrykański szpital 11.00 Potępione miasto 11.50 Atepa - budowniczy 12.40 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.10 Chile - jaguar czy kociak? 14.15 Sklep (1/6): Modernizacja 14.45 Witajcie w tech - nowym świecie 15.40 50 lat milczenia 16.40 Na tropach przyrody: Do ostatniego tchnienia 17.05 Dietrich Fisher - Dieskau: Głos duszy 18.15 Proste modele 19.05 Poza nawiasem - czyli problem zatrudnienia 20.05 Podróże dookoła świata - Hollywood 20.30 Amerykański Cezar (2/5): Zielone piekło 21.20 Sekrety płetwali błękitnych 22.15 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Guantanamo do Pinar del Rio 23.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (71) 00.05 John Galliano - kreator mody Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Concerto Mozart 13.00 Teleshopping 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.30 Sol de Battey - telenowela, Meksyk 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 My jesteśmy cyganiątka - komedia, reż. R. McCarey, wyk. Stan Laurel, Olivier Hardy (70 min) 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) - western, USA 1962, reż. Henry Hathaway, John Ford, George Marshall, wyk. Karl Malden, George Peppard, John Wayne, Gregory Peck (146 min) 23.00 Pogrom wampirów (Slaughter of the Vampires) - horror, Włochy 1961, reż. Roberto Mauri, wyk. Dieter Eppler, Walter Brandi, Graziella Granata, Paolo Solvay (72 min) 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.40 Program muzyczny TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spichlerz 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert 4+ 13.00 Skarby przyrody 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Strażnicy kultury 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Archiwum na 40-tkę 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Bajka na dzień dobry 08.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.30 Teraz wieś - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Msza Święta 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Transmisja z uroczystości sprowadzenia prochów Stanisława Mikołajczyka 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Studio sport 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport 20.05 (WP) Party przy świecach - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1980, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Halina Wyrodek, Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ewa Ziętek (55 min) 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Magazyn koszykarski 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Grażyna Trela, Zdzisław Wardejn, Piotr Fronczewski (90 min) TV 4 Vigor 06.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.25 Program dnia 06.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (9) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (20) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (10) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Gang Olsena 7 (Olsen banden pa sporet/Olsen gang on the Track) - komedia kryminalna, Dania 1976, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bungaard (115 min) (powt.) 16.00 Krwiożercze pomidory kontratakują (Killer Tomatoes Strike Back) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John De Bello, wyk. Rick Rockwell, Crystal Carson, John Astin, Steve Lundquist (81 min) (powt.) 17.50 Program publicystyczny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (20) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Polska Piosenka Filmowa (2) - koncert 00.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Ennio Morricone (2) - koncert 01.00 Dziennik 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Program publicystyczny 03.30 Program na poniedziałek 03.35 Infokanał WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 07.45 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.55 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.20 O diable mowa (Un piede in paradiso) - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1990, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Bud Spencer, Carol Alt, Thierry Lhermitte, Ian Bannen (93 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Studio sport (powt.) 12.30 Bracia Karamazow (Bratya Karamazovy) (1) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Kirill Lavrov/Ivan Pyryer, wyk. Mikhail Ulyanov, Lionella Pyryeva, Kirill Lavrov, Mark Prudkin (95 min) 14.00 Podróż śladami bluesa - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.25 Generał Bronisław Duch - film dokumentalny 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Pieski, które kochamy 17.15 Rozmowa z... 17.35 Polska kronika non-camerowa nr 1 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Przygody misia Colargola, Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Małżeński ping-pong 19.40 Gwiezdne dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Pierwsze dni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1951, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Jan Ciecierski, Hanna Bielicka, Rajmund Fleszer, Lech Madaliński (105 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.55 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Akcenty - program publicystyczny 23.35 Bitwa o Anglię - film dokumentalny 00.25 Muzyka na dobranoc 00.55 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (9) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (20) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (10) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (10) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Gang Olsena 7 (Olsen banden pa sporet/Olsen gang on the Track) - komedia kryminalna, Dania 1976, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bungaard (115 min) (powt.) 16.00 Krwiożercze pomidory kontratakują (Killer Tomatoes Strike Back) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. John De Bello, wyk. Rick Rockwell, Crystal Carson, John Astin, Steve Lundquist (81 min) (powt.) 17.50 Program lokalny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (20) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Polska Piosenka Filmowa (2) - koncert 00.00 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Ennio Morricone (2) - koncert 01.00 Dziennik 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy Eurosport 08.30 Wioślarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Monachium (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów w Hockenheim - rozgrzewka 10.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Monako (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.45 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów w Hockenheim - 1 wyścig 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów w Hockenheim - 2 wyścig 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - 21 etap Turyn - Mediolan 198 km 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi serii Supersport w Hockenheim (wydarzenia dnia) 20.45 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi Sidecarów w Hockenheim (wydarzenia dnia) 21.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mecze towarzyskie przed Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar - Platinum 400 w Dover (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.15 Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Spa (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Maestro: Thomas Hampson śpiewa pieśni Richardaa Straussa i Gustava Mahlera - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Arte Info - wiadomości i pogoda 20.15 Slapstic - Bob & Margaret (24/26) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 1999 20.40 Nosferatu wampir (Nosferatu) - horror, Niemcy 1979, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Isabelle Adjani, Bruno Ganz (103 min) 22.25 Nieśmiertelny mistrz - na tropie Bram Stoker Daculi - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 23.30 Wampiryzm wczoraj i dziś - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 23.45 Ochota na strachy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 00.30 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 01.30 Sztuka prehistoryczna - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.30 Siostry Brontë dziś - film dokumentalny (powt.) Pro 7 06.15 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 06.35 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 06.55 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 07.20 Dennis - serial animowany 08.10 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.40 Loggerheads - serial animowany 09.05 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 09.35 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 10.00 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 10.10 Pinky, Elmyra i Mózg - serial animowany 10.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.05 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 14.00 Wybierz mnie (Let It Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eleanor Bergstein, wyk. Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Jamie Goodwin (95 min) 15.35 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 16.25 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 17.15 Wąwóz śmierci (In Place of the Dead) - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1995, reż. Suri Krishnamma, wyk. Greg Wise, Simon Dutton, Dougray Scott, John McArdle (92 min) 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Naga broń 2 1/2 (The Naked Gun 21/2: The Smell of Fear) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. David Zucker, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (82 min) 22.00 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.05 Underground - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Cole McKay, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Kenneth Tigar, Brion James, Scott Cummings (79 min) 00.40 Wąwóz śmierci (In Place of the Dead) - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1995 (powt.) 02.20 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.10 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 04.00 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.25 Świat cudów (powt.) Rtl 05.35 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 06.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.20 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Casper - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.00 Denver - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.35 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.35 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Herkules - serial animowany 09.15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monaco (trening) - relacja z Monte Carlo 10.15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 11.05 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 13.00 (na żywo) Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monaco - relacja z Monte Carlo 17.15 (na żywo) EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Kto zostanie milionerem? - teleturniej 20.15 Britannic - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Edward Atterton, Jacqueline Bisset, John Rhys-Davis, Ben Daniels (91 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Ślubna gorączka - łzy i marzenia (2) - reportaż 23.35 Walczymy za Was! - magazyn poradnikowy 00.05 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.25 100 Millionen Mark Show - teleturniej 00.55 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 (powt.) 02.30 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) Sat 1 05.40 Gruby i Belg (powt.) 06.05 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 06.30 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.35 Fünf gegen Casablanca (Pięciu przeciwko Casablance) - film wojenny, Niem./Włochy/Franc. 1967, reż. Umberto Lenzi, wyk. Ken Clark, Carl Hintermann, Horst Frank, Hardy Reichelt (82 min) 08.05 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.05 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.05 Wesoła trójka - serial dla młodzieży, Niemcy 1995 11.05 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) (7) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1993, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Kim Rossi Stuart, Stefano Davanzati (105 min) 13.00 Fantasy Island - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 15.05 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.05 Clueless - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.05 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Barilla Comedy-Küche (4/14) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Książę Waleczny (Prince Valiant) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/Irl. 1997, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Stephen Moyer, Katherine Heigl, Thomas Kretschman, Edward Fox (88 min) 22.10 Star Wosch - talk show 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.25 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) (7) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1993 (powt.) 02.20 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 03.20 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.10 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 vis a vis: Wolfgang Hildesheimer, pisarz - program kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Anton Dermota - film dokumentalny 10.15 Aalto-Theater Essen: Oster-Gala 2000 - koncert 11.50 Spór o człowieka - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny 13.45 vis a vis - magazyn kulturalny 14.45 Whisky - woda życia - film dokumentalny 15.10 Nasz szef jest kobietą (4/10) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 HITEC: Bioboty - roboty inspirowane biologią - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wędrówki dinozaurów - film dokumentalny 17.15 Słowik - film dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort.dziewiętnastadziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wielkie zagadki (6-ost.): Tajemnica Inków - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Skarby Skandynawii - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Rodzina Markusa - film dokumentalny 22.35 Ślepota - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1994 (26 min) 23.00 Telefon 110 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1989 00.20 Brannigan - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1975, reż. Douglas Hickox, wyk. John Wayne, Richard Attenborough, Judy Geeson, Mel Ferrer (107 min) 02.10 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.35 vis a vis (powt.) 03.35 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 04.05 Dziennik (powt.) 04.20 Panorama (powt.) 05.05 Markwort.dziewiętnastadziesięć (powt.) Vox 06.10 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Une Femme dans mon Coeur - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1995, reż. Gerard Marx, wyk. Pierre Arditi, Michele Laroque, Sam Karman, Julie Legendre (85 min)(powt.) 09.30 DCTP Premium Club - magazyn publicystyczny 10.25 NZZ FORMAT - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung (powt.) 11.15 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.15 Jean-Paul i morskie niedźwiedzie - film dokumentalny 13.45 Skeleton Coast Safari - film dokumentalny 14.45 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik (The Last Starfighter) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Lance Guest, Dan O'Herlihy, Catherine Mary Stewart, Robert Preston (96 min) (powt.) 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Australia - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Zawrót głowy (Vertigo) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1958, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Barbara Bel, Tom Helmore (120 min) 22.40 Park Gorkiego (Gorky Park) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Lee Marvin, Joanna Pacuła, Brian Dennehy (140 min) . 01.05 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 02.05 Lady Chatterley 2 - film erotyczny, Włochy 1989, reż. Lawrence Webber, wyk. Brigitte Robert, Patrice Cheron, Patricia Benson, Jacky Arnal (85 min) (powt.) 03.45 Przeżywając lata (In The Living Years) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. John Harwood, wyk. John Ashton, Corin Nemec, Paul Gleason, John Harwood (98 min) (powt.) 05.20 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Chart Attack (powt.) 06.00 Dog City - serial animowany 06.20 Astrid Lindgren: Dzieci z Bullerbyn - serial dla dzieci, Szwecja 1961, reż. Olle Hellbom (20 min) 06.40 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie... i silni ludzie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.05 Teddy i Annie - zapomniani przyjaciele - serial animowany 09.15 Czasy - w kościele i społeczeństwie - magazyn 09.30 Msza Święta kończąca 94 Dzień Niemieckich Katolików - relacja z Hamburga 10.15 Bubu - serial animowany 10.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 10.30 Siebenstein - serial animowany 10.55 Rudi - serial animowany 11.00 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.15 Jego jest czas - relacja z Hamburga 12.00 (na żywo) Ogród telewizji ZDF - program rozrywkowy, relacja z Moguncji 13.30 Wiadomości 13.35 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Francji - relacja z kortów Roland Garros w Paryżu 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Reportaże sportowe ZDF - magazyn 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 94 Dzień Niemieckich Katolików - reportaż 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Eiger - ściana północna - film dokumentalny 20.15 Daj się zaskoczyć - program rozrywkowy, prowadzi Thomas Ohrner 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 April Hailer Show - program rozrywkowy 22.25 La Traviata z Paryża - opera Verdiego, kier. muz. Zubin Mehta, wyk. Eteri Gvazava, Jose Cura, Ruggero Raimondi 00.30 Wiadomości 00.35 Hotel New Hampshire - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Rob Lowe, Nastassja Kinski, Jodie Foster, Beau Bridges (105 min) 02.20 Kronika mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej (powt.) 04.00 Prosto z Berlina (powt.) 04.20 Straßenfeger 04.35 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 08.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 12.00 Obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: Destiny's Child - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum - Iggy Pop 18.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Lara Fabian (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva: A-ha, Sting - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 22.00 Niteclub 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres - program muzyczny